Is Timet Vobis
by TheUndeadBones
Summary: And this is what happens when Xerxes Break does not listen to Liam Lunettes when he actually should. OR: How the paper pusher saved the day.


A/N: I lost a bet to a friend (I always lose) and she made me write a story where dear Mister Lunettes is not just a paper pusher. She thinks that the poor guy is actually pretty brave and should have more awsome moments. Voilà, her wish is my command and so I'll make him an _awsome_ paper pusher. Not that he is not awsome enough, he is pretty cool in his own way, but I think if the March Hare is the counter part from Mad Hatter, than he should have more amazing powers. (And I think he too has something to hide, because really? He can't be that innocent.)

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

* * *

Is Timet Vobis

11pm

So, standing between one huge monster and your friends is something that can be quite frightening. If he was honest with himself, and he is very honest with himself, because there is no point to lie to yourself, then yes, he was frightened. Very frightened and _how_ in gods name did he end up here anyway?! This was not how his normal tuesday night was supposed to be, not at all! Usually he would finish up the last bit of paperwork for today, in his warm, comfortable office with a cup of tea. Not out in the rain on a field in the middle of nowhere, with an huge serpent like thing in front of him that drooled acid. And don't forget the maniac that was beside the giant snake, having the laugh of his life.

Liam Lunettes was wet, afraid and so very very angry. Of course it was all Xerxes Breaks fault.

8am

He took quiet and careful steps, looked behinde him all 30 seconds and clutched the papers to his chest so that one or two may be crumpled. Right now he did not care.

(Balant lie, of course he cared.) Paranoid, it looked like he was paranoid. Who could blame him? Since four days he had not seen nor heared from Break. Something was bound to happen and it would happen, soon.

Liam hated those days when he woke up with an uneasy feeling in his stomache, making him jumpy around people. Years of spending time with Xerxes did that to him, his body and mind preparing themselves for chaos and mayhem. The sad thing is: you can never be prepared for what Xerxes Break will do to you. One day Break would end him, giving him a heart attack because he jumped out of a cupboard, or because he did something utterly stupid (as always) and made Liam worry to much. (He sure as hell is happy that he has no gray hairs, _yet._)

So far so good, no sign of the white haired idiot. He turned the doorknob to his office, threw one last glance in the hallway and stepped inside-

just to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt. A hand clamped over his mouth to stifle his yelp. Yeah, surprise, it was Xerxes who dragged him through the corridor towards an unoccupied office. Why, oh why could he not _ask_ instead of kidnap? Why? Liam tried to regain his footing, but Break pulled him along and Liam droped his precious papers, very important papers. Papers...that were actually Breaks paperwork. He could live with that.

They reached the office and Break pushed him down into a chair. The first thing in Liams mind was to throw something at his friends head. He could not, because there was nothing he could throw. Then he wanted to scream at how stupid all of this was, that Break could have asked him to come along. He wanted to shout a triade of things, nasty things, things that would send his mother spinning around in her grave. _Stay calm_ he told himself_. _

"What do you want?" he asked instead. For one second Break looked baffled, because no screaming, really? Liam petted himself mentaly on the shoulder for this one.

"Why Mister Liam, do I need a reason to visit a friend?" said Break in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, because otherwise leave me alone. That was _your_ paperwork I droped outside, you know?"

Now Break pulled a face like a petulant child. By all means, he had no time for this and Break sure had no time for this either! Xerxes seemed to sense his mood. The smile on his face vanished.

"What do you know about a Chain that can turn its victims into stone?" He asked in a serious tone.

And now Liam knew for sure. Today was one of _those_ days.

* * *

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you liked it and/or want to point out a major mistake I made.


End file.
